


The Mafia

by Dominique_Icefall



Series: Chosen Souls of Broken Prophecies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mental Health Issues, Nana Sawada starts off a bad mom, Reincarnation, To Be Edited, eventually, she gets better though, written on my phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Tsuna was killed by a hitman his Father hired. Harry was murdered by an insane terrorist. Izuku was betrayed by his best friend. Naruto couldn't remember how he died. These four boys were brought together by Death and sent back to live with a single purpose.Aid Tsuna in the completion of his Prophecy. The Prophecy? To Lead, Change, or Destroy the Mafia.





	1. Harry Potter

Harry stood in a hospital white train station in only a simple robe next to his former Headmaster.

"So, I just board the train?" Harry said. He knew enough about death to know he couldn't turn back without consequences. Since he can't turn back, Harry would go forward. He would always move forward, looking back only brought the pain.

"That is the theory my boy," Dumbledore said.

"My next great adventure then,"

Harry found a compartment on the train. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep but when he woke up the train had stopped at a different, but still white, train station.

Harry found himself following a glowing silver wisp to a conference room. He was only mildly surprised to see other people there.

A blond, who looked about fifteen years old sat a seat away from a fourteen-year-old amber eyed boy. A green haired boy sat by himself on the opposite side of the table. With a mental shrug, Harry sat a seat away from the green haired boy and across from the blond.

The awkward silence that followed was incredibly uncomfortable.

"So...any idea why we're here?" Harry asked.

"I was murdered by my tutor," The amber-eyed boy said. "I'm not quite sure why I'm not dead,"

"I'm not sure how I died..." The blond said. "Might've been the villagers or my teammate. Could've been one of my superiors or one of the medics,"

Harry suppressed a wince. That so many would want to kill the same person, what a lonely life.

"I was murdered by a terrorist," Harry shrugged. "It was a civil war,"

The green haired boy bit his lip refusing to meet their curious gazes.

"My...former best friend," He said. and then there were tears and Harry offered the kid a hug.

Harry held the kid as he cried, reminded of the other times he's held crying kids, and wondered why. Why were they all killed so young? Harry was obviously the oldest at Seventeen, the blond was fifteen at least, the amber-eyed boy was no more than fourteen and the one in Harry's arms couldn't be older than thirteen. Why were they killed so young?

"The answer Master," a voice said. "Is because of mortal interference in Sacred Prophecies,"

"Master?" The amber-eyed boy asked.

"Not you, Vongola," the being said.

"Who are you?" The blond asked.

"Death,"

Harry grimaced. What were the odds the one Death addressed as 'Master' wouldn't be him?

"My sister Fate, and my partner Life have decided to change our original plans and recreate your lives except... this time inform your souls and some aid,"

"Inform us of what?" the green haired boy asked as he wiped off his face. Harry absently conjured a wipe. Cleaning the boy's face much to the boy's embarrassment.

"I'll first be sending you to Vongola Tsunayoshi's world," Death said. "You'll have the same abilities you were born with as well as any abilities inherent in that world. Your memories will be faded, dreamlike, which will allow yourselves time to heal and adapt to your new lives. Vongola Tsunayoshi is prophesized to either reform the Mafia Family Vongola into a Vigilante Organization or destroy the entire Mafia one way or another,"

The amber eyed boy blushed, stuttering in shock as Death spoke.

"It is up to you, Vongola, to determine. You have your entire life to figure it out," Death said. "I'll give you boys some time to discuss. When its time to reincarnate you'll know,"

Death left them then and Harry sighed.

"Tsunayoshi was it?" Harry asked.

"Tsuna," the amber-eyed boy squeaked. "Just Tsuna,"

"What can you tell us about your life?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," The blond said when. Tsuna hesitated. "We gotta know so we can help you right? Believe it!"

Harry smiled. Hopefully the blonds enthusiasm meant the shock of his death was wearing off.

"I was born October fourteenth in Namimori Japan...I live with my Mama...I go to school at Namimori Middle School...I don't know much about my Father, he doesn't show up much. My Father hired Reborn, a baby-sized Hitman, to be my tutor and he killed me,"

Harry nodded. It wasn't every much, but then again Harry hadn't been expecting much.

"So, we'll all try and meet up in Namimori Japan as soon as we can," The green haired boy said. "I'm Midoriya Izuku,"

"Uzumaki Naruto," The blonde said. "Believe It!"

"family names first?" Harry hummed. "I'm Potter Harry,"

They talked about minor things, favorite colors and games, things about Tsuna's world that were different, and such. There was more technology than Harry and Naruto were used too, but less than Izuku's world. Tsuna's school system was similar to Izuku's world but was vastly different than Naruto's and Harry's. Harry was interested in the food, while the other two had recognized them. After what felt like weeks spent talking it was time to leave.

Harry felt the pull on his soul first. With a smile, he hugged Tsuna and Izuku, and Naruto jumped on him.

"See you guys soon right?" Harry said.

His new friends smiled.

"See you soon Harry!"

"Believe It!"

"Does it hurt? What's it like being reincarnated? See you later Harry!"

Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he shook off his dream. Friends, the small boy thought. If only he actually had some.

"Boy!" Aunt Petunia called. "Where's Dudley's breakfast?"

"Coming Aunt Petunia,"

Harry wiped his hands off on his jeans and headed back inside. Falling asleep while he did yard work wasn't uncommon since Harry was kept up at night by his dreams or experiments.

Harry cooked dinner and thought back on his dreams. He'd dreamt of a place called Diagon Alley, but after looking all over London and not finding the Leaky Cauldron, Harry had decided that part of his dreams were just fantasy. Except Harry could levitate things, and he could transfigure things, and he could do magic. He made a mage light and he summons things to himself and he could do so much more than that. At eight years old, Harry knew without a shadow of a doubt, that he was Magic. But he also knew, no one else was. There was no community of magic people just like him waiting to rescue him. He was alone.

Harry found primary mostly familiar. He studied Japanese in his free time and practiced his magic. He avoided Dudley and his gang, suffered through life at Number Four, and then when he turned eleven Harry Potter ran away.

"This was a bad idea," Harry said as he boarded a train to Namimori. His dreams had recently turned dark, with fighting a troll with his imaginary friends 'Ron' and 'Hermione'. Boarding a train to Namimori, because his dream-self had promised potential figments of his imagination he'd be there. He'd ran away from England, and boarded a plane to another country (by using magic) and was now going to a small town in the middle of nowhere because his dream told him to.

"This was a bad idea," Harry said again.

Walking into Namimori with no identification, no money, and no plan Harry sighed.

"This was a really bad idea,"


	2. Midoriya Izuku

Izuku imagined Uncle Grego talking himself mute. Just once, could the man leave Mama alone? 

 

"But he's a genius Inko!' Uncle Grego said. "He could lead us to greatness,"

 

"I agree," Mama said. "But he is seven years old. He should focus on his education and training,"

 

"He should be learning how to run the Familiga,"

 

"Whether he runs the family or not is his choice!"

 

"Of course he'll run the Familiga,"

 

"You try to force him into that position one more time and I'll go Freelance,"

 

"You can't do that Inko,"

 

"Try. Me."

 

Izuku slipped on his jacket and his shoes before sneaking out of his bedroom through the window. Mama and Uncle would be arguing for the next few hours. Mama would threaten to return to Freelance work, Uncle would bring up Papa, Mama would say he's dead, and so on and so forth until Aunt Marina showed up to drag Uncle home. Izuku held onto the dents and stones in the wall, climbing slowly across until he was at his Mama's balcony. It was easier to walk along the outside of Mama's balcony, avoiding the cameras and the triple-layered laser system. He let out a relieved breath once he made it to the tree. From here, all he had to do was climb down the tree and steal Mama's motorcycle. 

 

"OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

 

Izuku tensed against the tree branch. Mama was really angry right now.

 

"YOU DARE-"

 

Izuku didn't hear the rest of Mama's enraged statement as he hacked into the garage. Grabbing his helmet and hacking into the digital lock of Mama's bike took only a few seconds. The seven-year-old was out of the house and speeding down the driveway before anyone noticed he had been awake. 

 

The open road, music, and his Mama's motorcycle. It was freeing, Izuku thought. Here he didn't have to worry about the dreams, about the disconnect that followed him during the day. Here he didn't have to worry about the Familiga or the fact he was considered a 'genius' to a family of geniuses. His knowledge of tech and what it could be had led to Mama's one-of-a-kind motorcycle. It was like something out of a video game, Mama had said. 

 

"I almost expect it to be able to drive up the side of a skyscraper," she said. "Like that one movie with the glowing bikes,"

 

Izuku twisted the left handle as he neared a roadblock. Driving up the far side of the office building, Izuku avoided the police and the crowd of frustrated civilians. Izuku raced down the opposite side of the building and took roads less traveled. 

 

"I dream about being a Hero," Izuku muttered. "About saving people, making them feel safe, and rescuing them from danger. I've dreamt about being a Hero like All Might my whole life but no such person exists,"

 

A sharp left turn. A hill, going up. 

 

"Mama's a thief, Papa's a hitman, Uncle is the Head of the Familiga," Izuku picked up speed going downhill. "Mafia. Criminals, science without law or government backing funded by 'donations' and sales,"

 

Izuku followed the mountain roads back toward the city with a snarl. 

 

"If being a Hero isn't a real occupation," Izuku said. "And I don't want to lead the famiglia, then maybe it's time for a desperate decision,"

 

Because there were other dreams. Dreams where he was dead at thirteen, and he'd meet others like him. They'd made a promise, and maybe it was time to bring it up with Mama.

 

Izuku returned home to find Mama waiting for him in the garage. She wasn't angry anymore, her green eyes tired as they quickly scanned him for injury. 

 

"Mama," Izuku said. "I want to move,"

 

"Move where?" Mama raised an eyebrow.

 

"Namimori Japan," Izuku said. 

 

"I'll think about it,"

 

Izuku gave it a few years, Aunt Marina was pregnant and if having an heir doesn't fix Uncle's obsession with Izuku then they'd be moving anyway. 

 

Thirteen-year-old Izuku walked from the koi pond, his scorched and soaked notebook in hand. Kacchan had exploded it and tossed it out of the window. It was only chance that Izuku managed to get to it before it was beyond saving. As he was trying to dry his notebook he heard the sound of someone crying. Dropping his notebook and schoolbag by the school's gate, Izuku made his way to where the crying was coming from.

 

Kacchan was standing over another kid, the boy was from the class next door and he had a healing quirk. Izuku remembered him from when they had class together last year.

 

"I-I ne-need to g-go," The boy cried. "I-I got to,"

 

Kacchan's hands sparked with Explosion. Rage burned in his red eyes.

 

"I'm the only one," Kacchan bit out. "from this shitty school,"

 

Kacchan stomped on the kid's hands, grinding the quirk related sensitive skin into the ground.

 

"Going to U.A."

 

Izuku ran over. He pushed Kacchan out of the way and stood between them. 

 

"Knock it off Kacchan," Izuku said. 

 

"Aren't you supposed to be jumping off the roof Deku?" Kacchan sneered.

 

Izuku didn't react. He stood tall, shielding the boy from Kacchan's anger. Kacchan grabbed at Izuku's head. Izuku blocked with his arm. Kacchan grabbed the arm and yanked Izuku off his feet. Kacchan caught Izuku, one palm against Izuku's chest, the other holding his arm.

 

"Give up Deku," Kacchan said. "You'll never be a Hero,"

 

"I'll never give up," Izuku said. Before he could try freeing himself from Kacchan's grip, an Explosion went off on his chest.

 

Screams echoed through his skull. Pain coursed though him. Izuku felt the ground scrap his back and knew he hit his head. Kacchan and his goons were running away. The kid Izuku had protected was crying. 

 

Hands shaking, the kid tried to heal the crater in Izuku' chest. They both knew it wouldn't help. Not only were the healing pads on the boy's hands too badly damaged to help, but he didn't have the training to use it.

 

"I'm sorry," The kid cried. "You saved me. I'm sorry I couldn't save you,"

 

Izuku knew he was dying. He could feel his thoughts growing faint, and his body felt numb.

 

"Be Brave," Izuku said. He couldn't see the boy anymore. He still forced a smile on his face, just like All Might would've. 

 

"I will," The boy said. "Just like you,"

 

As breathing grew harder and the shadows grew larger Izuku was happy.

 

"Your my Hero," the boy cried. "Midoriya Izuku," 

 

 

Izuku died a Hero, having saved someone in need at the risk of his own life. 

 

 

 


	3. Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Itsu wasn't in the room. The small brown haired boy had been trying to get into primary school for the past two years. Joben and Rai, their other roommates, haven't seen him either. 

 

"I'll be back in ten minutes," Naruto said. "clear off the picnic table and get the first aid kit,"

 

Turning around Naruto headed for the third floor. This orphanage was like a death trap, Naruto thought. Kids were abandoned here, denied education or jobs, and the older you were the more power within the orphanage you had. One of the oldest, a fifteen-year-old named Kane, had it out for Haru ever since day one. 

 

"The Demon's mad~" one of the girls sang as Naruto passed by.

 

"I think Kane actually likes getting beat up by Uzumaki," another said. 

 

Naruto kicked down the door to the fifteen-year-old boy's room. Itsu was curled up in a ball, Kane and his buddies kicking the small boy around like a kids toy. Growing up in the orphanage, Naruto has seen a lot of horrors. Kids and teens could be cruel, vicious, and vile. Growing up, Naruto always had a dream-village to compare the orphanage too. For seven years. Naruto convinced himself that things here wouldn't be as bad as they were there. He told himself time and time again, that he would be stronger. That he would protect his friends, and defend his precious people. He wouldn't die to a traitor, and he wouldn't let anyone bring his friends to that state.

 

Seven years of beating Kane and his buddies black an blue for hurting Itsu or Joben or Rai. Seven years of not being strong enough to actually defend them because he didn't want to kill Kane or the other boys. Returning to the room and in need of first aid, even as his Chakra healed the worst of his injuries. Naruto was only nine years old, even with all the knowledge of a Shinobi he was still training his body and chakra. If he wanted these beatings to stop, he'd have to make it permanent. He'd have to end it now because Kane would be leaving the orphanage next week, and if Naruto didn't teach the others a lesson then this abuse would continue. It would only get worse.

 

Killing Intent, a sensation of death projected through a person's Chakra, filled the air. Naruto's hair blew around as if messed by an unseen wind. His grin seemed sharper, his eyes glinted like ice.

 

"Itsu," Naruto said. "Run,"

 

Itsu was quick to scramble to his feet and flee. Naruto kicked the door closed behind him. 

 

Naruto lept onto Kane's back, the wide-eyed teen tried to remove the blond, but Naruto twisted the boys head until his neck snapped. Dropping onto the limp corpse, Naruto eyed the other four boys. Fifteen years old or older, they've all beaten someone young than them for their own amusement. Naruto knew because he's seen them before when he confronted Kane. 

 

"This is your final warning," Naruto said. "Next time won't be so messy,"

 

Next time, Naruto would just slit their throats in their sleep. 

 

Naruto found Itsu being tended to by Joben. A makeshift cast for a broken arm, wrappings, and ice for saver bruising along his spine, signs of a concussion and Joben fears brain damage. 

 

"I think he might have memory loss or something," Joben said. "I wish we could take him to the hospital but..."

 

"No hospital without parental consent," Rai said. "I don't know if it would be better or worse if Haru's parents just relinquished custody or not," 

 

"At least if they did we could take Itsu to the hospital," Joben said.

 

"But that would be another set of problems too,"

 

Naruto tuned them out. Walking over to the brown haired boy on the white foldable picnic table with a frown.

 

"Hello, Itsu,"

 

"Hey Naruto," Itsu said. "Joben said brain damage,"

 

"Yeah," Naruto shrugged. "It could be nothing,"

 

Itsu didn't look convinced. 

 

"If I do have some type of brain damage,"

 

"You don't. You'll be fine,"

 

"If I do," Itsu said. "Could you do something for me?"

 

"What?"

 

"I have a twin sister," he said. "Miura Haru. There's a locket under my bed, it's for her,"

 

"If," Naruto said. "Only If you can't do it yourself,"

 

A month later Itsu died in his sleep and Naruto vowed he'd never let it happen again. He grabbed the locket Itsu had bought for his sister, and the notes Itsu had collected on where she lived.

 

"Namimori," Naruto said. "Maybe I'll be moving there sooner than expected,"

 

Itsu's absence was hard on the three boys. Rai's jokes were less frequent, Joben spent more time with his medical books, and Naruto got into more fights around the orphanage.  

 

Naruto's reputation as a Demon persisted as he began terrifying the teens who beat kids to death. He's only killed one, and while everyone knew it was Naruto who had done it there was no evidence. No witnesses, no DNA, or other evidence was left behind. The teens were of the mind that since Naruto did it once, he could and would do it again. 

 

For all of his anger towards the older teens and adults of the orphanage, he was a very bright and playful kid towards everyone else. The littles greeted Naruto with smiles, and the blond joked with Rai. Joben would mention ramen not being the healthiest choice of meal, and Naruto would huff. There were eating contests, where Naruto ate through a dozen bowls of ramen to the cheers of his friends. Studying with Joben and the girls, trying to get into the schools of their choice. When the teenagers and other adults weren't around, Naruto could be happy and bright and cheerful. It was unfortunate that these moments couldn't last.

 

"I'm being sent to another orphanage," Joben said.

 

"Your joking," Rai said. 

 

"I don't joke,"

 

 "This place sucks anyway," Naruto said. 

 

Life goes on. Protect, threaten, laugh, joke, repeat.

 

Naruto packed his bag and left a note on the bedside table for Rai. The blond left the orphanage in the dark of night, his destination: Namimori. 

 


	4. Sawada Tsunayoshi

The mafia. Tsuna didn't want to become a Mafia Boss or let the Mafia destroy itself because he refused to lead. That only left becoming a Vigilante Organization, which okay that did sound nice. Helping people, saving people, he was needed and Tsuna really wanted to help. Tsuna tried a few martial arts classes, joined the boxing club at school, and went for morning runs with his team captain Sasagawa Ryohei. He was a little 'Extream' but he was nice and he was also the older brother of Kyoko, one of Tsuna's friends and the Idol of Tsuna's class. 

 

"Let's pick up out Extream pace Sawada!" Captain cheered.

 

"On it!" Tsuna said.

 

They ran past TakeSushi and Sweet Cafe, Ryohei spriting ahead with enthusiasm and cheer. Tsuna steadily jogging after the older boy with a determined huff. 

 

They were always a few minutes late to school, which meant a morning two-on-one spar with Hibari for breaking the rules.

 

Exhausted, sore, bruised, but not bleeding or dead, Tsuna dropped into his chair and dropped his head on his desk. He was still a klutz, whatever Father had his boss do when they visited really messed him up. He'd had actually felt better when he was dead, which considering everything, wasn't a good thing. Tsuna had taken to a miss mash of martial arts focusing on dodging, kicking, fleeing, and punching. He was still learning how to throw someone, having barely managed it during practice and had ended up squashed under his partner more often than not. 

 

"Tsuna!" Kyoko rushed over a first aid kit in hand. "Where are you hurt?"

 

"Right shoulder, left side ribs, and my wrist," Tsuna said with a wince. "My reaction time is still too slow,"

 

Kyoko wrapped Tsuna's wrist. in a cold gauze after carefully poking and prodding it and deciding it was only bruised.

 

"Follow my finger," Kyoko said. "Good, now can you smell this?"

 

Tsuna sniffed the open bento, with a resigned smile.

 

"Chicken, mixed veggies, and seasoned rice,"

 

"Correct," Kyoko said, before pulling out a mini flashlight.

 

 "Sasagawa," their teacher addressed. "Who is Murakami, Haruki ?"

 

"Haruki Murakami is a writer who was born in 1949. He has had his works translated into 50 different languages. His work has received numerous awards, including the World Fantasy Award, the Frank O'Connor International Short Story Award, the Franz Kafka Prize, and the Jerusalem Prize, but had been criticized for its western influences,"

 

Kyoko rubbed a lotion on Tsuna's arm, ignoring their teacher and classmates. When Ryohei had gotten into a fight in order to protect her, Kyoko had made him promise to stop fighting. But then, when Tsuna did the same thing two years ago because Ryohei couldn't protect her, Kyoko realized she'd made a mistake. She had tried to keep her brother safe by making him promise not to fight, but that had only left them both open to attack which meant someone else had to save them. Tsuna had jumped in, his limited fighting experience barely enough to give them an opening to run. Kyoko had changed what her promise was then, that after every fight they'd let her look them over and tend to their wounds. She got very good at first aid in the time since then.

 

Class ended and lunch passed. The school day was much the same as it had been before he died, due to his failures in various sports and his attempts at using a sword, he was 'Dame-Tsuna' again. Kyoko, and by association Hana, were his closest friends in class. Ryohie was also his friend, and he wasn't sure what to think of Hibari. Actually being able to keep up in a spar made the Prefect seem less terrifying, but Tsuna also knew the older teen was holding back a lot when they fought. 

 

"Oh my," someone said. "Hey! Check it out."

 

"Hibari's dragging two kids into the school," another person said.

 

Suddenly there was a scramble of students rushing for the windows.

 

"They look foreign,"

 

"Were they skipping?"

 

"What on earth are they wearing?"

 

"That's the uniform worn by the waiters at the new Butler Cafe downtown,"

 

"What about the blond one though?"

 

"It's so orange! My eyes are burning,"

 

Tsuna peeked through the crowd to see Hibari dragging the faintly familiar forms of Harry and Naruto into the building. Turning around, Tsuna ran out of the classroom.

 

"I don't have any identification," a heavily accented voice said. "I barely speak the language," 

 

"I can't go to school," another voice said. "I'm a runaway and if I attended school I'd have to be returned to the orphanage,"

 

"I'm here illegally. As in I snuck into Japan illegally," the first voice continued. "I'd love to attend school here if I was legally allowed too,"

 

"Yeah," The second voice said. "What he said, believe it,"

 

Tsuna followed the loud conversation to the principal's office and peeked through the window. Hibari was sitting on the principal's desk, the two boys, Harry and Naruto, sat on the chairs. The principle was shaking in a corner.

 

"Herbivore," Hibari said tossing the phone at the principal. "Fix the problems and enroll these two as students,"

 

"Ye-yes Hibari," The principal said. 

 

Hibari opened the cupboard behind the principal's desk and pulled out two uniforms. Tossing the uniforms at the duo Hibari nodded.

 

"Class 4-C," Hibari handed Naruto a piece of paper.

 

"Class 6-C," Hibari said handing Harry a piece of paper.

 

Then he turned and left, sparing only a glance at Tsuna as he left the office.

 

Naruto and Harry walked out of the office in their uniforms, Harry waving his hand over Naruto's too large clothes and shrinking them. 

 

Tsuna stood straight, ready to greet them and reintroduce himself and not be a mess in front of his afterlife friends.

 

"Glad to see you again Tsuna," Harry said with a smile. 

 

"We're here!" Naruto said. "Believe It!"

 

"I do," Tsuna said, all plans of being mature and impressive gone like the wind. He hesitantly walked up to Harry, who rolled his eyes and opened his arms for a hug. Tsuna buried his head in Harry's shoulder.

 

"Group hug?" Naruto asked.

 

"Yeah," Harry said. "Group hug,"

 

Tsuna was squished between Harry and Naruto as the two older boys hugged him. It was warm, and safe, and amazing. Then Naruto's stomach growled.

 

"Is there a ramen place here?"

 

It was good to be alive.


	5. Midoriya Izuku

The Bovino Famiglia were in a state of chaos, at least by their standards it was chaos. During the first experiment of the Ten-Year-Bazooka, an eighteen-year-old Izuku Midoryia showed up in place of an eight-year-old Izuku. While that went as they had expected, the fact eighteen-year-old Izuku was still there was the problem. It's been almost twenty minutes. 

 

"How's baby Lambo doing?' Izuku asked. "He's almost a year old now isn't he?"

 

"He is," Grego said. 

 

"He was so cute as a baby," Izuku said. "I wonder how this visit will change my future? Because in my timeline this didn't happen, but now that it did happen it's now a part of the timeline which means the future as I know it is no longer how the future waiting for me of this timeline. Or is it when I return I'll be returning to the timeline I came from and this is a diverting path that will branch off from my original timeline and create its own path,"

 

Desperate for a change in topic Grego looked for something else to talk about.

 

"How is Lambo doing in ten years?"

 

"He's amazing," Izuku said with an excited grin. "He's having issues dating but I think that's because of Harry and Bianchi's insane romance expectations. How is anyone else supposed to compare when an average date includes destroying at least one immoral Familiga before dinner? Of course, Tsuna isn't any better. With the way, he and Kyoko absolutely terrorized the Neo-Estraneo on a double date with Mukuro and Haru,"

 

"I don't think I understand," Grego said.

 

"It's fine. I haven't started dating yet, been kinda busy with the paperwork. Did you know an Interior Defense System only costs six thousand to build? And it sells for ten, but it's counter and system plans sell for twice that, which means having each one be unique I've made the Famiglia more money in a year than you've done in your whole life,"

 

Grego was highly offended by that, but he also knew Izuku was already smarter than him at eight-years-old, so he tried to let it slide.

 

"Who is Harry?" Grego said, recalling one of the names Izuku had mentioned.

 

"He's like my big brother," Izuku said. "I'm not sure if you should meet him or not. So far you haven't, but that's because you didn't know about him until he'd gained his reputation. I don't think he'd like you very much though,"

 

Grego wished Izuku would just 'poof' away right now. 

 

"Hey Uncle?" Izuku said. "Mama's going to move soon, and when she does she's going to eventually meet someone very important. When she does, please don't be stupid,"

 

Grego wanted to ask what the teen meant by that, but a puff of pink smoke engulfed the teen. When it cleared an eight-year-old Izuku was there, holding a piece of paper and scowling.

 

"Uncle?" Little Izuku said. "I need a meeting with an Arcobaleno, preferably Verde, but anyone will do,"

 

"Why?" Grego asked. 

 

"Because someone sealed a Sky, and there have been complications in its removal,"

 

"How do you know that?"

 

"It's Lambo's Sky,"

 

Grego really didn't like contacting the Arcobaleno, they were terrifying, but for his son, he'd do anything. 

 

Izuku sat in his lab, the notes from the future had been copied onto a separate notebook and he'd watched as the future notebook disintegrated. Harry's magic was really amazing, Izuku thought. Non-biological things from the future didn't last very long in the past, only five minutes, which is why five minutes was the time limit of the Bazooka. Lucky for Izuku, and anyone who've had Harry charm their clothes, Harry's magic made Non-biological things last longer when pulled through time due to its connection to both his soul and the natural world.

 

"I'm procrastinating," Izuku said. "Focus Deku. Harry is able to temporarily remove the seal on Tsuna's flames, but after three days the seal comes back stronger than before. By the time Vongola gets around to removing the seal permanently there are already complications such as spontaneous unconsciousness, flame hemorrhaging, and self-induced flame drunkenness. According to Aunt Marina, Skies shouldn't be able to make themselves Flame Drunk but can make other skies flame drunk if they are related, weaker, or otherwise resonated with each other,"

 

Since that was the case, how were Tsuna's flames making him flame drunk ten years into the future?

 

"If the harmony factor has something to do with Tsuna's unwanted lapses in consciousness, then would it be a reversal of Sky Attraction that is making his flames hemorrhage? Sky attraction... Sky rejection has been described as a slap on the wrist except on a person's soul which means it's more of a burn when the Sky in question doesn't already have a Guardian of your flame type which is why it's called scorching. It's not dissonance because Tsuna can still use his flames and has fully embraced the bonds with his Guardians. Is it possible for a Sky to reject themselves while accepting themselves? That doesn't seem likely, but until I can talk to Verde it's the only theory I have,"

 

"It's a very good theory," someone said. 

 

Izuku jumped, glancing to the figure in a lab coat on his desk.

 

"Is there a way to heal the damage done to a long-term Sealed Sky? And if not, is there a way to permanently remove the seal without being a Sky or the Sky who made the seal?"

 

"Healing the damage? I've never come across someone foolish enough to seal a sky this long. Early childhood activation in only dangerous in Skies under ten years old, according to these notes this Sky was sealed for almost fourteen years. The longest recorded Sky sealing is six years. Healing this damage has never been an issue because no one let it get to that point," 

 

Verde opened a bag he'd brought with him and pulled out a tablet. Hooking the tablet up to Izuku's holographic projector, like he's used it before, and pulled up a series of experiment notes.

 

"It is possible to remove the seal though. We'd need a full set of Guardians and water from a sanctuary in China. It's the strangest fountain I've ever experimented on. It's almost like it's got its own source of energy, even though it's non-living. And it's a unique source, I've never found anything like it since, but it has helped with the removal of unwanted seals,"

 

"Right," Izuku looked back to his notes. "Most likely magic water, we'll have to see if Harry can recreate it first. And Tsuna needs a full set of Guardians. Lambo is only a year old, would a temporary guardian qualify? Or a Protect bond?"

 

"Only a full Guardian bond will work,"

 

"Wonderful. Does anyone know who Hayato Gokudera is?"

 

"Nope. I came for the scientific mystery. If you can't break the seal, and the Sky devolves into this state then call me again,"

 

Izuku banged his head against the table in despair as Verde left. How was he supposed to find Tsuna's storm? Search all of Italy?

 


	6. Harry Potter

Harry was really annoyed with this world right now. It had taken a few years but he finally remembered his first life enough for it to actually be useful. Tsuna was sealed, and the seal was slowly squeezing his soul to death. Naruto had a non-human entity living in his soul that Naruto had been surprised to learn about but clearly knew something about. The Earth was constantly attempting to drain Harry's excess magic like a balance starved sponge. He was really annoyed by the entire thing right now.

 

Harry joined Naruto and Tsuna outside for lunch. His thoughts still trying to figure out how to deal with the complications threating to drive him insane.

 

"I should probably tell you guys something," Naruto said. "But don't worry, I'm dealing with the problems and it'll be fine,"

 

Tsuna had the cutest confused look on his face. Harry just drummed his fingers on his knee and waited for Naruto to elaborate. 

 

"I'm not sure how it happened. I had thought that since I wasn't born a Jinchuriki that wouldn't affect my rebirth," Naruto said. "But Harry noticed Kurama, and when I meditated I saw them too,"

 

Tsuna was still lost, and Harry really wished Naruto would explain himself instead of just throwing out terms.

 

"What's a Jinchuriki?" Tsuna asked.

 

"What or Who is Kurama?" Harry asked.

 

"A Jinchuriki is a person with a chakra demon sealed inside them. Each seal is different, and each demon is different," Naruto groaned as he buried his hands in his messy blond hair.  "Kurama is the nine-tailed fox demon, and he is sealed inside me... but it's not the same as it was before so I'm not sure if sealed is the right word anymore,"

 

"Right," Tsuna was wide-eyed, worrying his lip between his teeth as he began daydreaming. 

 

"If you need me to contact Death and ask what's up for you I can," Harry said. Not that he really wanted to do that considering the only three ways he knew to contact the dead required human sacrifice, but if it was needed then he would.

 

"I don't think it'll come to that," Naruto said. "And we can always ask Death when we die again,"

 

Tsuna squeaked. Shock and panic clearly on his face.

 

"We won't be dying any time soon Tsuna," Harry said. "We've still got to help you with your prophecy after all,"

 

"Speaking of those here to help me," Tsuna said. "Where's Izuku?"

 

"No clue," Harry said. "But I'm sure he'll find a way to contact us if he can't make it to Namimori,"

 

"We'll find him," Naruto said with a grin. "Believe it!"

 

Tsuna laughed and Harry rested against the tree. It was a good time to be alive, he thought.

 

With the assurances from Naruto that he had his surprise hitchhiker under control, Harry turned his focus to Tsuna's seal which was very much outside his past life's experiences. 

 

"I think I'm starting to understand the seal," Harry said. 

 

Harry and Tsuna sat in Tsuna's room. Harry had tried reading Tsuna's mind, which had revealed that while the seal was messing with the kid's mental capabilities it wasn't where the seal resided. Harry had followed the seal's strings to Tsuna's soul and had concentrated his magic around the unnatural sphere in Tsuna's chest. Harry tried not to think about how awkward it was to have his hand on Tsuna's bare chest after having been staring at his eyes for a long period of time, but a glance at Tsuna's red face and worried glances to the door showed that it was all Tsuna was thinking about. Harry really hoped Mama Sawada didn't decide to come upstairs to check up on them. He didn't have an explanation for this that wouldn't make him sound like a lunatic. 

 

"From what I've learned about the soul," Harry said. "yours should be flowing freely through your body. Like the water in a river or something similar," 

 

"But it's not is it?" Tsuna sighed, his eyes still watching the door.

 

"No, it's not. I won't have enough control over my magic to try breaking the seal right now, or else I would. It would be like taking down a Ward except on a much smaller and more spiritual scale,"

 

"At least we know what's going on with me," Tsuna said as he put his shirt back on.

 

Harry ran a hand through his hair with a frustrated groan.

 

"If I had a wand or something this would be so much easier,"

 

"If the Earth wasn't drinking your magic things would be easier," Tsuna dropped onto his bed with a huff. "Have you figured out what's up with that?"

 

"Not exactly," Harry said. "I've got theories of course but without all the information none of them really fit,"

 

"Your theories?"

 

"In my world Magic was considered a True Neutral and provided a stabilizing force on the Earth that kept everything in balance," Harry said. "But this world doesn't have human magic users, I've searched. There are Espers, and rumors of a fountain of youth in China, but with such limited neutral energy sources the Earth is pulling at my magic for the balance its missing,"

 

"Okay, that makes sense," Tsuna said. "Kinda anyway,"

 

"Or it could simply be something about this world's stabilizing force is corrupted and it's trying to use my magic to repair itself,"

 

"Any idea what the stabilizing force is?"

 

"Nope!"

 

"We're both gonna die young aren't we?"

 

"Most likely,"

 

Tsuna screamed into his pillow as Harry laughed. Tsuna's soul was being squeezed to death. Harry's magic was being drained to death. Yeah, for now, they were dying. But they'd figure it out and keep moving forward. Harry would make sure they kept moving forward, even if he had to drag them forward with him.


	7. Uzumaki Naruto

**Anger. A village on fire. Pain.** **Betrayal**.

 

Naruto woke up with a sudden shot of adrenalin and pushed himself out of bed. For the past few weeks, he'd been trying to separate Kurama's soul from his own, which because it wasn't Chakra was much more difficult than he had assumed it would be. After being made aware of Kurama's presence in his soul, Naruto had meditated. He'd found Kurama's Chakra flowing in his coils alongside his own. He couldn't find the demon in his head which had freaked him out for a few days.  Figuring out Kurama was instead in his soul instead of his head took him an embarrassingly long time. 

 

**Hatred. Red eyes. Fear. Pain.**

 

Naruto had the feeling separating his soul from Kurama's wasn't going to be a smooth process. He'd been living the past ten years on a screwy blend of his and Kurama's emotions, instincts, and opinions. It really explained his time at the orphanage at least. Being so quick to murder wasn't something Naruto normally did, but for Kurama? It was instinct. As natural as breathing or eating or sleeping. The separating of their souls had resulted in dreams. Kurama's dreams, and even though Naruto couldn't really understand the flashes he saw/felt/sensed he knew the dreams weren't his own.

 

The blond crept out of his bedroom, quietly moving passed Harry's room, and into the kitchen. Harry's latest attempt at homemade ramen was in a leftover container in the fridge, and even though it didn't have the best taste, Naruto grabbed it and popped open the lid. Tossing it into the microwave before grabbing a miracle smoothie, something Harry was actually good at making, from the fridge. Blue eyes watched the numbers on the microwave. He could hear Harry sleeping down the hall, and was glad the older boy was having a peaceful night at least. The microwave beeped and Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks. 

 

**Loneliness. Loss. Pain. Anger.**

 

Naruto settled down on one of the stools by the island counter. He wasn't sure what would happen once he and Kurama were separate souls again. He didn't let himself worry over it though, he wanted to have his own head screwed on right before that Reborn bastard showed up to kill Tsuna. He'd figure out how to deal with any consequences of separating his soul from Kurama's later. His thoughts trailed over to his personal training. He was at about the same level of fitness, if not better since he's been living with Harry, as he was when he became a genin. He still had too much Chakra, which meant he could practice his shadow clones, but he didn't really have much reason to. On days when Harry had Nightmares, Naruto had made shadow clones to do the cleaning around the apartment. When those Nightmares happened, Naruto had learned to let Harry wake up himself. Any attempts at waking him up during the Nightmares were seen as an attack, which had surprised Naruto with a whole new side to the older boy's magic. When Harry woke up, Naruto would begin repeating a mantra he had learned and has practiced since the first time it worked. It was always a relief when Harry's eyes returned to the present. When whatever battle or horror he was remembering faded into the background. Naruto had nightmares sometimes too, and Harry was always there for him too. The older boy had learned, much like Naruto himself had learned, how to help. Unlike Harry, Naruto needed to be woken up, and recently if the nightmare was one of Kurama's he usually tried to attack Harry. They'd fight, the black-haired boy easily dishing out just as much violence as he got. 

 

Naruto guessed he was about a genin rank in skill right now though. He trained his combat skills almost every day. Spars with Hibari, Harry, and Ryohei. Pranks throughout the town, he has practically trapped the entire town with pranks and it was hilarious when they were sprung. He had gotten Hibari and various disciplinary committee members in his pranks which always led to a chase around town reminiscent of his days being chased by ANBU in Konoha. 

 

Naruto finished his ramen and washed the dishes. He walks by Harry's room in time for the twelve-year-old to stumble into the hallway. Wide eyes, excited grin, his sleep shirt falling off one shoulder.

 

"I know how to fix Tsuna's seal," 

 

"That's great!"

 

"I'm going to need your help," at this Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair. "and it won't fix the problem permanently,"

 

"Anything is better than nothing," Naruto said. "Believe it, anyway we can help Tsuna we should,"

 

 

"Brilliant," Harry said before turning around and dropping back into bed. "It's too late for a breakthrough right now,"

 

"we can deal with it in the morning," Naruto said with a laugh. "Good night Harry,"

 

"Sleep well Naruto,"

 

**A human male with red eyes stared up at him. If the human wanted him to move than he was out of luck because this cave was claimed. Suddenly a fog descended over his thoughts. His anger the only emotion he could process. The human lead him away from the cave, and Kurama found himself unable to stop. He fought against it, his chakra fighting the fog any way he could but soon he was distracted by another human. This other human was attacking him! Kurama fought back, and when his attacks showed results he got angrier. Why couldn't he get these results when something attacks his mind? The nine-tailed fox demon raged. Finding his abilities somehow enhanced and the fact someone thought him weak pissed the fox demon off. Kurama wasn't weak, he was the strongest of his siblings. He didn't need the human's help!**

 

**When the enhancement trick was removed from Kurama's flame-like chakra he was relieved. As he calmed down and found his thoughts clearing up, there was suddenly a human female pulling at his chakra. Panic coursed through him as he was sealed inside the woman. Hatred burned as he was forced into a false sleep inside the woman's being. Humanity would burn for trapping him like this.**

 

**Kurama woke up when the seal weakened. The woman was giving birth. He tried to escape, only for the pain to numb his thoughts. He was passed on to another woman and sealed up again. Kurama raged against the seal until the chakra drain dragged him into another forced sleep. His hatred of the humans grew.**

 

**Kurama was freed from his seal once again and felt the familiar fog settle over his thoughts as a masked human ordered him to attack Konoha. With no control over his own actions, Kurama raged across the village and against the mental fog controlling him. He killed the humans who fought him. He tore down human shelters and burned the fleeing humans with his chakra attacks.**

 

**Then the fog was gone and all Kurama knew was that this was the village who had torn him away from the world. The humans who stole decades of his life from him. The humans who brought him nothing but pain and false sleep and he hated them. Kurama raged across the village with new purpose, this time for himself.**

 

**His freedom was cut short when a blond human male dropped a giant toad on him. Being whisked away against his will yet again, and then forcefully seal yet again fanned the flames of his anger. Except for this time, things were different. The human was summing _Death_ to tear Kurama _in half._ And they called Kurama the monster.**

 

**"There will be consequences mortal," Death said. "This type of binding cannot be undone, even upon the child's death their souls will be forever bound,"**

 

**The human continued with the sealing anyway, with the help of the female human.**

 

**"As the child was just born, the soul is too new for such a binding. It'll be like the child was born with this creature inside him,"**

 

**The two humans persisted, even though Death was there explaining why this was a bad idea. Kurama didn't think he could hate humans more than he already did, but seeing these two so quick to curse their child's soul, Kurama found a new hate. He hated these two humans more than any other except that mind control pest. Kurama screamed as his soul was torn in half, and sealed away _again_.  Humans were the real monsters, Kurama thought as forced sleep claimed him again. He despised every last one of them.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mainly writing this on my phone, which means I am working against my auto correct for names, locations, or terms not from the American English vocabulary. Other mistakes come from writing this out directly from my memory using only the rare chances I have on the computer/laptop for research. If you notice something wrong, from spelling or a misnamed character, please let me know so I can fix it. Any suggestions that would make the story more interesting or easier to read are also welcome. 
> 
> Thank you for your understanding and help,
> 
> Dominique_Icefall


	8. Sawada Tsuna

On his day off from school and training, Tsuna sat at his computer unsure what to do. Death's prophecy echoed in his head. Rule the Mafia, Change the Mafia, or let it destroy itself. 

 

"Mafia" Tsuna searched. There were several Movies, t.v shows, and books. Anime and Manga and even costumes and toys related to the topic. Digging past the initial results lead him to a criminal case involving a Human trafficking ring. Tsuna gulped but pushed onward. Death had said he had a purpose here, and if he was going to full-fill his destiny then he had to know more.

 

"Human Trafficking," 

 

"Drug Rings,"

 

"Slave trade,"

 

"Laws and ethical debates,"

 

"Weapons trade,"

 

"Illegal weapons trade,"

 

"Child soldiers,"

 

"Human experimentation," 

 

"Criminal Organizations,"

 

"Freelance,"

 

Tsuna pushed himself away from his desk, stumbling out of his room and down the stairs before he realized he was crying. Hoping his voice wouldn't waver or whine he told his Mama he would be at Harry's and took off out the door.

 

Tsuna ran into the apartment Harry and Naruto shared, breathing heavily and half hysterical. Harry,  was immediately out of his seat and standing before Tsuna with open arms. Tsuna dived into the offered comfort.

 

"It's wrong! All of it is wrong and no ones actually stopping it, its just getting worse and it's horrible and I hate it and it's -the people - the people! How can anyone treat another person like that...Why? I can't, It's just not right and kids, the kids that are our age! The fighting and the killing and the wars but it's the government too and - I just can't -"

Harry ran his fingers through Tsuna's hair, an arm around the smaller boy's back. Tsuna only noticed they'd moved when Harry sat them down on the couch. 

 

"I agree," Harry said. "I know,"

 

Tsuna ranted until he ran out of things to say. Sobbing into Harry's chest as he curled up into a ball. Harry rubbed soothing circles on Tsuna's back, a grim understanding on his face.

"Can you breath now?" Harry asked when Tsuna stopped crying. The small boy just shook with labored breaths.

"Come on Tsuna," Harry said. "Breathe with me now,"

 

"In . . . and out...In...and out," 

 

Tsuna's breathing eventually returned to normal, having calmed down enough to sit up on his own.

 

"The Mafia is wrong. The Governments are wrong. Everything is wrong, and I don't know what to do," Tsuna said.

 

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked.

 

"Help people," Tsuna said.

 

"Then that's what we'll do,"

 

Tsuna wasn't sure it'd be as easy as that, but he nodded anyway. Hopefully things worked out...

 

Hibari was following them into the woods. Tsuna knew it had something to do with them skipping school today, but he really wasn't sure he wanted the Perfect there when Harry and Naruto did whatever it was they were going to do to remove the seal.

 

"Alright, so I can't actually remove the seal," Harry said sitting on the ground. "What I can do though is fold your soul so the seal is engulfed by your soul instead of the other way around,"

 

Tsuna nodded. He could picture it, like turning a ball inside out. Except with his soul. 

 

"Is this going to hurt?" Tsuna asked, sitting with his back to Harry. Hibari leaned against a tree, watching them. Challenging them. Tsuna smiled and waved. 

 

"No clue, but at least you won't be dying," Harry said.

 

"That's a good thing then," Tsuna sighed. "I survived until I was fourteen last time, and even then it wasn't the seal that killed me then. It was my tutor,"

 

"Things are different now though Tsuna," Harry said. "You don't have to be suffering to complete your prophecy,"

 

Tsuna shrugged. Harry was right, but that didn't mean Tsuna was wrong.

 

"Shirt off," Harry said.

 

Tsuna blushed. Hibari vanished into the trees. Tsuna took off his shirt and held it in his lap.

 

"Have you figured out what's messing with your magic?" Tsuna asked. This whole skin contact thing was really awkward. The sooner it wasn't necessary anymore the sooner Tsuna could forget it ever happened.

 

"Not really," Harry said putting his hand on Tsuna's back, between his shoulders. "I've followed the drain to the ocean, but in order to figure out where it leads I'd have to leave Japan. If I did that I'd miss school and work, and I don't have enough money to risk getting fired,"

 

Tsuna focused on his breathing as Harry's magic sank under his skin. It was warm and soothing, protective and gentle. A weight at his back supporting him and guiding him into a peaceful calm. His shoulders slumped. His eyes closed. His thoughts stopped swirling. 

 

A crack. A tug. A flame. 

 

Tsuna looked to see he was on fire, bright orange flames dancing playfully along his arms. Hibari stood by the trees again, a flickering purple flame on his tonfa. 

A glance behind him showed Harry also had a purple flame, swirling around in his sharp green eyes. Naruto stood behind Harry, a hand on Harry's bare shoulder. The blond had yellow flames jumping between his fingers, holding the hand above his head in awe.

 

A snap. Like a rubber band returning to its previous state. Tsuna winced, holding a hand to his head with a groan.

 

The flames were gone. Hibari left them again. Naruto helped Harry to his feet, and picked Tsuna up.

 

"You'll be staying the night with us," Naruto said. "Harry already talked to your Ma' about it,"

 

"We need to make sure the seal didn't shrink or otherwise get worse," Harry said, picking up a large stick to lean on as they walked.

 

"This would make a nice staff," Harry mused as they went home. "I wonder if I could make it work like one,"

 

Tsuna fell asleep in Naruto's arms. Life was suddenly a lot weirder than he'd ever thought possible. He had a feeling, it would only get weirder.


	9. Naruto

Naruto scooped up another mouthful of ramen. The brown haired girl in front of him pushed around a frosting coated strawberry. He'd searched for her. He'd found her, and convinced her to meet him here. Now that they were here though, Naruto wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He'd been making her sad, and cry, the entire time. He didn't like making people cry...it made him want to cry too.

 

"I grew up being told he was dead," she said. "They told me he was dead, but he promised...he promised we'd meet again one day,"

 

There was a small green box next to her plate. Her name written in shiny letters. Two photos in her hand, a picture of a little girl and a little boy sitting on a blanket with large smiles and toys. The second was a picture of the boy, eight years old, smiling at the camera while holding up a peace sign.

 

"He is dead," Naruto said. "Itsu died a few years ago, in his sleep,"

 

Haru looked at him, tears falling down her cheeks, with an emotion Nartuo couldn't name.

 

"Why?" she choked out. "Why'd he have to die?"

 

"Some of the older kids at the orphanage," Naruto said. "They beat him nearly everyday. Fractures up his spine got progressively worse, brain damage, and more but... it was the brain damage that took him in the end. His brain just... stopped,"

 

Harry walked up to their table, a try of drinks and Naruto's third bowl of ramen. Quietly sitting the try down, Harry offered the girl a napkin. 

 

Haru wiped her face, her tears turning into sobs as the realization sank in. Harry offered her a hug, as a thin wave of magic made them seem unimportant. Haru hesitated, but when she saw no one was paying attention she accepted the offer. Naruto stood, uncertain, and Harry guided the girl to him. 

 

"I've got to get back to work," Harry whispered, cleaning his uniform. "Just hug her alright? Let her calm down, and maybe take her for a walk?"

 

Naruto awkwardly held the shaking, and sobbing girl. He really didn't like making people cry...

 

School was boring, Naruto decided. He'd taken to bringing his homemade colored pencils with him and practicing his drawing. He really wasn't that good, the lines were to wonky looking or his shapes were off or it was so far from what he wanted it to look like. He kept drawing. Classwork, notes, notebook pages, tests, anything and everything was drawn on and turned in. Naruto was determined to be as good an artist as he was a prankster, and then he'd be able to turn his drawings into pranks! It was perfect.

 

"Suzuki Naomi transferred schools," Hibari said.

 

Naruto looked around the D.C office with a grin. He'd been here several times since he was enrolled, and each time he visited the room was different. A new couch, a new bird photo on the wall, a new desk. It made one wonder why the furniture was always getting replace.

 

"Did she now?" Naruto said. "That's too bad,"

 

Poor woman...maybe the storage seals filled with feathers and confetti had been too much.

 

"Infuriating Omnivore," Hibari said. "Don't do it again,"

 

"I don't make promises I can't keep," Naruto said. "Battle-crazed Carnivore,"

 

Hibari snarled. Naruto laughed. Their 'spar' cancelled school early.


	10. Harry

Harry looked up from cleaning a table when another customer walked in. It was a middle-aged woman, about Mama Sawada's age. She wore a very professional suit dress and clearly wasn't here for food or hospitality. 

 

"Haru!" the woman said, zeroing in on the brown-haired girl in a maid's uniform. "What are you doing?"

 

"Welcome to Wonderland Cafe, how may I help you, My Lady?" Haru said with a very plastic smile.

 

"You're going to go home, change, and go back to your after-school clubs,"

 

"I'm sorry, My Lady, we don't offer that here," Haru said. "Would you like to try today's special?"

 

"I will not have my daughter prancing around in such a demeaning uniform,"

 

"Oh, you have children, My Lady?" Haru asked as she put the tub of dirty dishes on the table. "That's wonderful to hear, what are their names?"

 

"You know my daughter's name, don't play stupid Haru,"

 

"Haru and Itsu? My Lady, you must be so proud of your twins,"

 

"Itsu is dead Haru you know that,"

 

"Yes, yes, I heard about that," Haru said. "Brain damage wasn't it? Poor dear, you know a trip to the hospital could've saved him,"

 

"Brain damage? What are you talking about, Haru?"

 

"Did you know, My Lady, that a child put into the orphanage system, whose parents still hold custodial rights, can't go to the hospital without said parent's permission? I certainly didn't know that until I looked it up. Itsu died, because you, My Lady, refused to give up custody of him even though you kicked him out!" 

 

Haru tossed her washcloth into the tub of dishes on the table. Her smile slipping as she turned to face her mom again.

 

"I couldn't afford both of you," Haru's mom said.

 

"That's no reason to abandon him!" Haru scoffed. "He needed medical treatment but you held custody and refused to check on him!"

 

"I had my reasons Haru,"

 

"Then what were they?" Haru wasn't smiling anymore. "I only got to talk to Itsu through email, My Lady, and now he's dead because you couldn't care less about your son,"

 

Haru picked up the tub of dishes and turned to carry it into the kitchen.

 

"I only wanted you," Haru's mom said following her. "I just wanted you,"

 

"Me?" Haru stopped by the counter. "No, My Lady, you just wanted a daughter. You never wanted me,"

 

Haru kept walking. 

 

Harry finished cleaning his tables before heading towards the back where Haru was. He found her crying over the sink, soap, and water soaking her uniform as she tried to wash the dishes.

 

He took the dish and the sponge from her hands, turning off the water and putting the dish down, before guiding her away from the sink. Cleaning and drying charms on her uniform, a few on the floor, and a napkin for her tears. 

 

"We were having such a wonderful week too," Harry said. "You were learning to make pastries, weren't you? And your theater class put you on costuming, you were happy about that,"

 

Harry kept talking, going over various things that had happened that month that Haru had been happy about. The other waiters passed through the doors heading towards the kitchen, but Harry made sure they were out of the way. 

 

"How about we get out of here early?" he asked. She shrugged. Harry transfigured her uniform into a casual dress and his into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Hold tight and take a breath," 

 

She held his arm, Harry pulling her into his side.

 

"Now let it out,"

 

As she released the breath Harry twisted them in place. The larger the twist, the larger the 'straw-like' space of apparition travel was. The faster his magic wrapped around them the softer the 'crack' of their displacement was. He'd been practicing to make this form of travel as easy as possible because he had no idea how to build a broom or a floo system.

 

Appearing in his apartment, and pulling Haru to the ground when a shuriken went flying overhead, finally made her laugh.

 

"Thanks, Harry, Naruto," Haru said after dinner. "But I should be heading home now,"

 

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. 

 

"She's my mom," Haru shrugged. "We might not get along but she's the only family I've got left,"

 

Harry and Naruto nodding in grim understanding.

 

"Let us walk you home at least?" Harry asked. He really didn't want to leave the normally cheerful girl on her own after the argument today. He wasn't sure he trusted her mom not to do anything...drastic. 

 

"Alright," Haru said. 

 

The walk to and from Haru's house was peaceful. He knew it wouldn't last, but he would enjoy it while he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday!!! I'm 18, and so not ready to be considered an 'adult'. Thank you for reading and commenting, please let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm not sure I explained the Haru and Itsu situation very well. If anyone still has questions I'll try answering them either in the comments or in later chapters.


	11. Tsuna

Tsuna could feel the rising tension in the air whenever Harry or Naruto visited. It all started with Mama's offhanded 'Dame-Tsuna' comment the first time, and it got worse from there.

 

"I'm not sure I'll be able to save enough money to buy a proper focus gem or crystal," Harry said. "But I'm sure I could steal one..."

 

Harry's green eyes narrowed when Mama didn't comment on the breaking of the law. Tsuna forced a laughed, and Naruto asked for a fourth serving of dinner.

 

"What's your plan for the Mafia?" Harry asked, half looking a Mama while he talked.

 

"Death said I'm Vongola, which is a Mafia family. So I guess I'll have to figure out what exactly Vongola is and what my connection to it is," Tsuna said. 

 

"Do you boys want dessert?" Mama asked.

 

"Yes please, Mama Sawada," Naruto said.

 

Harry nodded, still frowning at the woman.

 

"We should also figure out who your 'tutor' is," Harry said. "So we can figure out how to keep you from dying the next time he shows up,"

 

"If he does show up," Naruto said. "He might not,"

 

"So far everything else has happened the same or nearly the same," Tsuna said. "I was born, my dad went away for work, showed up when I was five with his boss, I was sealed, became known as 'Dame-Tsuna'. Even the bullies who attacked Kyoko and her brother did so again, only this time when it happened I was actually able to do more than watch..."

 

"That was the second attack though," Harry said. "Did they get attacked twice last time too?"

 

"I don't know," Tsuna frowned. "I don't remember, I wasn't really friends with the other kids before,"

 

"Dame-Tsuna," Mama smiled. "has never been good at anything. I'm so happy he's found such amazing friends. He's not that bright, so try not to expect too much,"

 

Tsuna shrunk into his seat. Harry's smile twitched, fighting a snarl. Naruto's chop sticks broke in his hand, the table denting from where he slammed his fist.

 

"We'll be in Tsuna's room," Naruto smiled. "Thank you for the food,"

 

"Oh my! What nice boys," Mama said.

 

Tsuna sat on his bed while Harry sculpted his large branch into a staff. Nartuo lay on the floor, an arm thrown over his eyes.

 

"You're not Dame," Naruto said. "You know that right Tsuna?"

 

Tsuna shrugged. Mama was right when she said he wasn't very bright. Schoolwork was difficult, he wasn't very good at fighting or sports, and the only reason he had friends now was because he'd died. 

 

"My village called me a Demon," Naruto said. "Its probably all they remember about me, but that doesn't mean I am or ever was a demon. You're not Dame,"

 

"It's hard getting past a label like that one," Harry said. "Sometimes I still feel like I'm a Freak. That my Aunt was right, and everything she said about Freaks was true, but it's not. I'm not a Freak, you're not Dame, and Naruto isn't a Demon. We've just got to remember that,"

 

"Right," Tsuna said. "I'm not Dame,"

 

He wasn't sure he actually believed it, but maybe one day...maybe one day it would be true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you like, any questions you may have or things I should explain better. Suggestions for tags are welcome too because I have no idea what to tag. Aside from the four main characters of this story, are there any points of view you'd like me to explore? Any characters I should spend more time with or more time on?
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!
> 
> I made a discord...  
> https://discord.gg/BBHwzEQ
> 
> With love,  
> Dominique_Icefall


End file.
